


DreamTeam Oneshots

by VirtuallyRougue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuallyRougue/pseuds/VirtuallyRougue
Summary: In this I will write Oneshots.Ships include:DreamnapDreamNotFoundGeorgeNapDreamNotNapSome may include NSFW subjects and actually happen and some will be strictly platonic.Requests wont be taken in until 5 have already been written.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 28





	1. Rules Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> In the summary it is noted if its romantic of Platonic.  
> Please know that these are about the characters not the actual people.  
> All parties written about as main characters have said it's okay on streams and if this changes this book will be taken down.
> 
> But please enjoy ^-^

Rules: For this book I will write:  
-consensual nsfw  
-Platonic & Romantic Fluff  
-Platonic & Romantic Angst  
-Kinks  
(kinks not allowed are Knife,Blood,scat,Piss,Slave and similar ones just ask if not sure)

Please be noted that just because this is a multiple ship book you do not hate on other ships and are respectful of others.


	2. Sleep isnt for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic DreamNotNap ^-^

Sitting up hearing the ringing tone from his computer, Sapnap sat up tiredly for a second and woke himself up and got off from his half sleep state and walked towards his computer and carefully sitting in his comfy seat he rested the headset on his head. Looking at who was ringing he perked up slightly and grinned answering the call.  
"Helloo!" Was the only word that needed to be said from the noirette's mouth to start the conversation, His enthusiasm quickly returned similar  
responded smiles evident in their tones. This making Sapnap smile happily himself as his gaze lingered on the screen, the mass majority of said screen was lime green Light blue and a burnt orange, each of these showing their respective colours as the other two talked and carried the conversation, going on about what he assumed were video ideas whilst the third listened whole heartedly. Sapnap felt himself drift off slightly to the relaxing sound of his friends' voices. His mind trailing into other thoughts like what he would eat later on if he got hungry. Then about his friends and already knowing what both looked like he mentally imagined them all being able to see each other in real life, finally being able to see them in person sounded like a dream come true for hi-  
"-NAP!" A slightly annoyed British voice rang through his ears causing him to be drug back from reality as he shook his head, planting his elbows on his desk and resting his head in his hands glaring at the screen as if being brought away from his daydreaming. Letting out a small hum in response to the exclamation from the other he waited till one of them spoke as a little wheeze left what he assumed dreams throat at his lack of verbal response.  
As he then spoke his cliched line of "Come on now.." followed by his actual question "Don't tell me you weren't listening Sappy?" The blond of the group held a teasing tone as he spoke towards the noirette, earning a laugh from George as he went pink with embarrassment not knowing how long he zoned out for with his friends trying to gain his attention. As he ran a hand through his hair and shortly brought back his composure as he returned to his position of leaning back in his chair.  
"Sorry Dreamie for not giving you the attention you desperately want from me" he finally shot back quickly with a small smirk trying to hide his evident shame in his actions. Some silence followed his statement as he let out a small laugh at the others lack of responses, Sapnap ran a hand through his hair as the screen reflected in his dark brown eyes. Them flickering Impatiently from the icons on his screen waiting for one of them to talk. "Dreammmm answer me" He frowns, concern filling him that he might have pushed Dreams boundaries a little bit.  
A shuffling was heard as a cough let out through the chat as a green circle highlighted dreams icon. "Your forgiven" he finally responded as the unsettled silence went away as the conversation picked up as they all brainstormed ideas for a new mod and how they could code it. Sapnap himself being more quieter than the others but still chipping in on his ideas once in a while, ignoring the others playful banter that filtered into the conversation. His brain automatically filtering in responses, simple yes and no were said on the occasion. A small smile is mostly present on his face,he will miss this. His mind corrected him with the saying ‘All good things must come to an end’ his smile appearing smaller and more sad as he knew it was true but didn't want to believe it. He scoffed slightly pushing down the thought and stood up, taking off his headphones and went to get a drink of water to distract him temporarily, feeling bad for slightly ditching the call his friends were on. Taking long sips of the water as he felt the cool liquid go down his throat was relaxing as he finished the glass and refilled it to return to the room and shuffled to put his headset back on. He hums slightly testing his audio again.  
“Oh hello welcome back” He suddenly heard through his ears, sarcasm at the very least. He let out a small laugh as he put his cup of water down on his desk. “It’s good to be back georgie, i'm glad to know you missed me,even when I only went to get a drink ” The noirette commented ignoring the others scoff of disbelief as he focused on Dream continuing to talk after he stopped wheezing like a broken kettle. He moved and semi glared at the screen forcing himself to focus on what dream was saying as the older coughed slightly to bring the attention onto what he was saying.  
“As I was saying before Pandas decided they were thirsty, For the next video we could do it where if we stood on a block for too long it disappears, but it only happens if it is a naturally generated block?” He suggested recapping it in a shortened version compared to his lengthy explanation Sapnap knew he spoke about earlier as he rolled his eyes at being called the nickname.  
“But how will we code it? The only mod I know that's similar is the one Wilbur used for that one video of his?” The noirette questioned, rubbing his eyes slightly letting out a small yawn. He then carried on “We could install the mod and see how it works and then adapt our own code from the basic structure of that one” Pointing this out he earns a collective hum in agreement with the idea as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.  
George then spoke up; “That seems like a good way to build a basic code for the mod yeah.. Who knew Sappitus Nappitus could have smart ideas?” he teased slightly earning a groan of annoyance from the noirette as small bouts of laughter ran through his ears at the british man's comment, both familiar with him as he rolled his eyes letting out another small yawn.  
“You two are the worst” He mumbled feigning his tiredness as annoyance. Running a hand over his face as he fixed his headset to sit on his head properly. "If you want I could look into it tomorrow?" He offered eventually, his eyes half closed as his head heavily leaned into the palm of his hand. Strands of black hair falling over his face occasionally, irritating his nose.  
"Hmm Sure Sapnap We can call about it tomorrow, You sound tired are you alright?" The Green icon glowed slightly when Dream spoke. The noirette in question let out a small hum in reassurance, sitting up slowly as he stretched himself in his seat.  
"Yeah you do seem out of it today.." The brunet commented ontop of Dreams comment showing slight bouts of concern in his tone.  
Letting out a dismissive sound towards them both, Sapnap grinned and brushed off their worries. "Yeah I'm chill you know? The pep in my step is in incognito mode but its fine" He reassured, hoping to brush off the topic as he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. His tiredness reminded him of the stress from the night before of him rushing to get an assignment from college done before the deadline and starting another few aswell to get a head start on them. "Just had to grind down on my assignments and lost track of time last night that's all." He commented giving both of them context to his supposed tiredness.  
The others just hummed in brief relief that it wasn't overly serious as he could tell they wanted to ask something else but didn't so he left it alone for now until they were ready.  
"I believe you" Was spoken from both participating parties, then George spoke after a second."I mean college is stressful but make sure you get sleep okay?" He said softly like he was unsure of what he was doing. Sapnap nodded in response, forgetting he was not in person and George couldn't see.  
"Yeah sorry! I forgot you couldnt see me nodding for a sec" He let out a small laugh at his lack of brain cells today. As his heart warmed slightly at George caring and both of his friends now teasing his mistake endearingly.  
"You two are so funny" He comments whilst they laugh softly, a warm air setting in around them, comforting but not overwhelming to be in.  
"We know we are Pandas you wish you were as comical as us" Dream taunted at the other with a smirk evident in his tone and a glint in his eyes, is what the noirette imagined from getting used to picking up on mannerisms of the two. George laughing along with the taunting hummed in agreement briefly.  
"Whatever.." He rolled his eyes and put his head on the desk. "..At least I'm not asshats like you both" he finished off mumbling. He knew he was tired but being the great person he was, he wasn't going to admit it. Scoffs were heard on the call as Sapnap let out a little tired laugh. His hair falling in front of his face.  
"In your dreams sapp.." The voices trail off as his eyes close and funnily enough falls slowly asleep and hums slightly.

No ones Pov:  
Dream and George were laughing a little still at the others antics as they noticed the lack of response from said individual they both unknowingly frowned in concern at the silence.  
The Younger spoke quietly, "You don't think he's fallen asleep do you?" George letting out a hum in agreement as he answered properly "Hmm I knew he was tired" The tone being smug at his own words at being right.  
As the night went on both let out mumbles as neither wanted to leave the youngest in the call alone and conversed quietly.  
"Its kind of sweet he fell asleep on call, don't you think?" As the older voiced his thoughts, the emerald themed man spoke after "At least we know he doesn't entirely hate us then, he feels safe" he laughed a little but was smiling wholeheartedly. As his clock struck 12am he yawned himself "Sleep call? I mean it's already ⅓ of the way there?" He suggested and waited for an answer as he rubbed his eyes the idea of sleep seeming inviting. George taking the idea into consideration hummed softly "Sure Dreamie, Good Night Dream and the already asleep Sappy Nappy" Both of the awake males smiled slightly and moved the call to their phones with Sapnap still with them on the call and went to their respective beds and below and behold fell fast asleep quicker than they had the previous nights.


	3. A Poems Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotFound but from the preview of a Confused hurt Sapnap.  
> (Has slight Angst in it)

Sapnap stares at his screen in brief shock, stopping his character in his place as the axe in hand Shimmers softly as it gently sways side to side as the grasslands stretch out before him on his screen, as he half glared upon the singular blue flower he stopped in front of as he was told the news,the news that he wasn't expecting. Blinking slowly as he takes in the news from his friends.It almost felt like the news was hurting him and it was chewing him up inside already as he bit his bottom lip in confusion as his hand subconsciously gripped his mouse tighter trying to calm the new feeling down.  
"C-..Can you repeat it please?" He mumbles out to the only other two people listening as his stream had ended a few minutes prior, as he let out a shaky sigh. He looked down as his hand was hovering over the keyboard, shaking ever so slightly. He scolded himself internally about how he shouldn't be like this when it's not his news and he's only receiving it but a faint mock shattering sound resonated within him at his mind thinking back to the words said prior and the words to be repeated.  
A cough radiated through the stream as Sapnap slammed his eyes shut as the voice, He knew was dreams spoke back to his question, hurt radiating through his tone as well as what seemed to be scared and sadness woven in as he mumbled "George and I...George and I are dating.." He finally said as if it was the first time saying it all over again. Sapnap nodding slowly as now he hears the internal shattering loudly as the words repeat in his head. Hitting his head with the palm of his hand as he tried to get the feeling out of his head.   
"Oh- Yeah that's awesome for you two! I just didn't hear you properly the first time" He covered for himself as he let out a more cheerful tone when he responded as sighs of relief were taken from the other two people on the call. "Let's finish this build tho before you two start flirting and making me third wheel" He teased softly, ignoring the pain in his chest as his character started moving again, his grip still stiff and tight on the mouse but not bothering to change it as he chopped down more trees watching as the leaves slowly despawned and replanted the fallen saplings as well making sure to preserve the forest next to their build. Small fits of laughter were heard through the noirette headphones at his taunt to the others, sounding relieved at the change in tone from the now third wheel of it all.  
"I don't know sappy I might want to compliment Dream all the time, so he knows how pretty he is~" George sniggered, keeping the tone light to not break the mood as Sapnap scoffed at the brits attack on his previous words,finding humour at the comment. Dream was a little quiet, Sapnap assumed from the little jab from George as well as a faint 'rude' was mumbled from his end.  
"What made you two finally have the guts to ask one another out?" He asked softly, starting to return with 4 stacks of Dark oak wood in his inventory,some time had passed from the quietness after both George and Sapnap kept calling Dream pretty, the noirette occasionally adding other words like "dumb" and "ugly" and laughing afterwards. His mind ran through to when he remembered them both ranting in his dms about how much they liked the other but how it would never happen as neither wanted to ruin the friendship they had.  
"Well we took your advice to just confess as we realised we kept talking to you about each other" Dream responded almost confidently after recovering from his fake wounded act earlier.  
"That's why you should listen to me as I know best" he laughed, a smug tone held in his voice as he realised that he caused his own pain into pushing them towards confessing. His heart swelled heavily as he put his newly collected materials in the chest outside their so-called build site for the trio's official house after the community house was destroyed.  
"Yeah yeah whatever sappy" George spoke, clearly rolling his eyes in fake annoyance at the other as he started building. "Since we are using the dark oak as the building's skeleton what should we use as walls?" He asked briefly afterwards, only for spruce wood and red mushroom blocks being thrown at him. "Thanks dreamie" He said softly as Sapnap started cooking some food for them all and let out a small fake yawn, it had been Half an hour since he had been told as time had passed so quickly.   
"Imma hit the hay for a little bit and then do some work guys" He told them "Don't have too much fun without me" He added before they all said their brief goodbyes as he quickly sent Dream a Private message properly congratulating him. Hitting send with a heavy heart as he closed discord and minecraft and pulled up one of his most frequent website named 'poemsaboutthem' which he made himself as an outlet after either one of  
his friends swooned over the other to him as he didnt want to ruin their love or mood by ranting to them.  
With his hands heavy and heart aching he started typing, Seconds of typing turned into around ten minutes of a heartfelt poem about them. Unusually he felt this one didn't cover all that he felt but left it as it said;

"Your eyes are green as grass peeking through snow, cold and ruthless as it leads you in with happiness and excitement of it finally being there, until you don't remember how long you've been there and suddenly your fingertips are freezing to death..  
Your eyes are as brown as the earth where life grows warm and heartfelt at the surface as the sun warms it, Life appearing at nearly every turn you take as you support me with every step. Until you get further down and suddenly you become untouchable and too hot for my skin and mind to handle so I have to admire from a distance.  
Green eyes cold as the bottom of the ocean, Brown eyes as warm and hot as a volcano, Both balance eachother out and they represent life and destruction of some kind.  
The life of you two combined has suddenly begun..  
the destruction is that of my heart as the possibility of you staying by my side has gotten smaller even though I was always by yours..Untouchable weighing down my heart and hands shake with pain of being too late."

Sapnap pressed publish and then pushed himself away from the desk with blurry, water filled eyes as he put his headset on the desk as his emotions kept rushing onto him as he roughly wiped his tears away as he knew what this feeling was.. it was heartbreak, the mocking of shattering was his heart splintering into pieces as it scattered across the floor as he sniffled slightly and sluggish moved to his bed and hugged his pillow as he enveloped himself in darkness underneath the warm and comfort of his duvet..   
He was scared to say the least as he was new to this himself, fears flooding his mind as tears kept pouring out his eyes. They have each other now, they don't need him.. his job is now done…  
Blurred vision continued to be an occurrence as soon as he wiped the tears away, the quicker they appeared back. He didn't know what to do but cry so that's what he did, his voice not seeming to work as screaming out his pain did seem good, as well as breaking something but he didn't want to buy new things as of yet.  
Shaky sighs and sobs were let out, muffled by the pillow tight in his grasp, he hated this..feeling vulnerable after only writing a poem and hearing how happy his friends are together.. yeah he should be happy for them, but he cannot help but be selfish-  
A pinging sound from his phone disrupted his thoughts as he wiped his vision clear and turned on his screen, his eyes burning slightly from it but quickly seeing a notification from his website and discord. In panic he checks the website to see a comment from an 'EmeraldWarrior' Saying  
'This is beautifully written, you can sense the raw emotion, if you need someone to talk to, even a stranger I'm here'

His eyes scanned the comment for anything else and seeing that was it, He simply typed in response  
'Thank you, this was from deep place, but I'm alright now thanks for the offer tho-"

Scrolling to the top of the poem he recited it aloud to himself to see if he felt it was as raw with emotions as the ones he put into it, feeling himself frown at the poem reflecting his inner dialect he stopped and checked the discord notification.

1 message from Dream  
Dream:  
Honestly I should be thanking you for telling me to just confess and it will go well, So thank you Sappy, I owe you.

Shaking his head slightly Sapnap quickly replied with:   
Sapnap:  
No problem man, you two have fun and be safe ;P

Humming at satisfaction with his response he turned the device onto silence and then the screen off and put it on his nightstand and curled up once more and drifted off to sleep. The reminder that it's his role in their friendship was what caused them both to get together, as he told them to. But deep down he knew he wished they never would or would take forever to ask eachother out so he could mentally prepare more for the possible hurt that he never thought he is now experiencing  
Trying to forget about all of this and escape, even though he will have to endure it in the morning he kept mumbling in his mind, it won't be that bad, as well as, I'll get used to it..the heartache will leave eventually..Feeling his mind get quieter and his eyelids shut close he accepted sleep with open arms with the promise to do his work tomorrow instead… Hoping it will be a better day than this one filled with pain. Wishing it was another dream that fate decided to taunt him with cruelty and watch his suffering like it was a poorly written movie as the protagonists best friend.


End file.
